Just Moving On
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: Edward left, and so did Bella. Her bff Jasper from pheonix is at her new school and LOVE is in the air. Al, rose and em move and end up there as well. What new romances will bossom? what new friendships are made? and can you say LEMONS! i can. R n R peep!


Authors note: some stuff may confuse you but I'm sure you'll get what's going on. It may seem like Bella is ooc but she isn't, not one single bit; quite the opposite. See, one of the things that may confuse you, but I will explain everything throughout the chapter and story.  
P.S. Josh, Summer, and Mark are all half vampires. So the Cullen's just think they're human at first. Fucking hot humans might I add.  
P.P.S. Alice and Josh may seem to move fast but think of how fast she n Jas got together in the real twilight. It's love at first sight, almost, and they are soul mates so they have this…connection. Cliché, I know; but that's how I roll, baby!

I will update this once a week or as much as possible because I can only use the laptop at my dads. I get a laptop at Christmas so when that happens I'll update more; just bare with me, k?

REMEMBER: M FOR A REASON. SWEARING AND LEMONS!!!!

Please review, they help me write, and I hope you enjoy the story

**Just Moving on**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing on Twilight; but if I could I would soo have Jazzy. I wuv him!**

**Chapter 1: Forgiveness is Devine**

**If some things confuse you at first, just wait. All will be revealed.**

**Alice POV**

Emmett, Rose and I were starting at a new school in Canada. We were now pulling into the car park at Snowy Peak High School [AN: soz, I ain't that creative]. It is exactly 1 year after we left Forks…left Bella. God I miss my best friend; I would give anything, ANYTHING, to see her. Just to make sure she's okay. I know Emmett wishes the same, even Rose misses her.

She may not realize it, but she made the biggest impact on our lives. She brought life and happiness, love and warmth. She was understanding and sweet. She may have been Edwards girlfriend, but we _all_ loved her, once again, even Rose.

I guess I kind of felt-

'OH MY GOD!' Emmett's eyes were fixed on something up ahead. I looked to where he was and saw that my wish had come true! Only not quite how I expected…It was Bella, but she was different; her hair and eyes had darkened to an almost black. Her hair was just a little longer than mine and she had a thick side fringe, died crimson, covering her right eye. Her lips had seemed to even out so now she had a cute pouty thing going on. She also had a far better fashion sense; she had thick black eyeliner, heavy mascara, and red lipstick for makeup. Black skinny jeans, black vans, a tight black tank top with a dagger on it; the dagger was stabbed through the top of a heart and had the words 'Suicidal Love' above it.

'Oh my god? More like oh my Hottie! Look at mister Handsome next to her.' Rose was looking in the same direction but a little to the left. Sure enough, next to Bella was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. He had dirty blonde hair in an emo cut, deep blue eyes, a perfect body, chiseled features, and, like Bella, an awesome fashion sense. He had men's skinny jeans; a purple tee shirt with a white zip up hoodie zipped up half way, and black and white checkered vans.

'Yum-my!' I licked my lips jokingly. Emmett was pouting and mumbling complaint.

'Oh shush, you big baby!' Rose laughed.

'It doesn't matter either way because he's taken.' I said, we all looked at them and saw that they were looking at us. Bella was shocked and sad with a hint of humor; the boy was glaring at us but he to, looked like he was secretly laughing at us. He pulled her to him and hugged around the tops of her arms. She leaned into his embrace and hugged around his waist. She was a head shorter than him, resting her head on his chest. He rocked them back and forth softly, stroking her hair.

'It's okay Bella, don't worry.' He whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head. Oh, his voice! He's southern; darn, some girls have all the luck!

'I know.' She took a deep breath and tilted her head up to kiss his neck. 'I just, I'm surprised. I'm fine Jasper, really.' Wow, even her voice was prettier; what the hell happened? She leaned back and smiled and him. He smiled adoringly back at her and pecked her lips.

'Come on, let's get to class.' Taking her hand, he led her through the crowds of people into the school building. She glanced back at us with curiosity once before leaning into Jaspers side and sighing contentedly.

'Aww!' Rose and I said in unison.

'They are soo cute.' She exclaimed.

'I know right? And he was so sweet.' I added. We got out of the car and headed to our first classes at Snowy Peak High. I had Biology with Mr White. Emmett and Rose had French.

I was just about to enter the class when I had a vision; Bella and Jasper where in my class. I quickly wrote a note Bella and walked in.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in the second last desk on the far right of my biology class; Jasper sitting next to me. Our stools were facing each other slightly as we talked. I had my left elbow on the table with my head in my hand, and my right hand was holding Jaspers left hand. He had his right arm on the desk, holding himself up. _God he's so amazing!_ I thought absentmindedly. I heard the classroom door open and glanced up. Alice walked in and gave me I small smile. She earned a few stares from the boys, though most were still looking at me [Ew!], but ignored them and mouthed "Hey" at me. I nodded, "Hi" and turned my attention back to Jasper. He had been watching our silent exchange and looked over Alice. She gave him an innocent smile and sat at the only free desk behind ours. I could see her in my peripheral vision since our stools were tilted. She quickly threw a note onto my desk and looked nonchalantly around the room. Her eyes fell upon one of our best friends, Josh. He was staring back with interest. She smiled at him and looked back to me. I shook my head and looked at the note.

_Oh my god Bella, you look hot! As does the heartthrob next to you…grr! Uh…maybe I'll just shut up now…though I just want to say I understand this is kind of unexpected, I hope you'll let me and the others talk to you. We missed you dearly and hope that our leaving didn't lessen your liking of us, so to speak._

I smiled at the note and showed Jasper with a smirk. He turned to raise one perfect eyebrow at Alice. She grimaced slightly and wrote another note.

_Yeah yeah, sorry…but have no fear! I seem to have found another hottie to look at. Who is that boy? The one with the black hair and green eyes?? At the desk next to mine???_

I laughed quietly, sensing the urgency in her note, and through her one back.

_I knew I saw you giving him the eye! Oo la la, Miss Alice. His name is Josh , he's a good friend of Jasper and me. His interests consist of baseball, art, heavy metal and cute pixy-like girls. But I'm sure you don't care about that._

She pouted, trying to hide a smile.

_But I do, I do!_

She was looking at him again, eyes wide with lust and interest. He looked her up and down and smiled, amused and intrigued. The girl he was assigned to as lab partner, Nicole, frowned and gripped his arm, pulling him to face her. He yanked his arm free and glared at her.

'Back off bitch, you know I hate you.' His voice was cold but calm. Alice laughed quietly but he heard. He glanced at her and smiled again. He liked her laugh, I could tell. Nicole, however, was not as happy; she huffed and turned back to the front.

'Well I wonder if they'll get together.' Jas said sarcastically. I chuckled at that, and then Mr White came in to start the lesson.

***adopts freaky game show host voice* Later, at lunch!**

I took Jaspers hand after trig, and we walked to the cafeteria. Outside I saw Josh leaning against the wall near the doors, Alice standing in front of him. They were talking; Josh all cool, calm and collected, Alice peppy and hyper. Odd as it seems they're a lot alike…though still completely different. Since Jasper and I didn't eat lunch we headed straight outside. I, without pausing, took Alice's hand and dragged her behind us.

'Bella!' She whined.

'Nope. Time to flirt later Alice, you wanted to talk, so we'll talk.' She sighed dramatically, but as we turned the corner, she waved seductively at josh. He just rolled his eyes with a smile and went back inside.

'Mm, I like him!' She flashed a toothy grin and skipped ahead of us cheerily. She only skipped when she was _really_ happy, so he must have made a big impression.  
Jasper and I shared an amused glace and followed Alice to the back of the school, where Emmett and Rosalie waited.

'Hi!' Emmett said to us, but then spoke to Jasper. 'I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie. You're Jasper yeah?' He nodded and rolled his eyes, knowing that they heard me say his name.

'Pleasure to meet you; Bella has told me a lot about you.'

'All good I hope.' Emmett looked nervous. _I _rolled my eyes this time and told him,

'Sure sure, your awesome, now can we get to the point. I believe you wanted to explain some stuff?'

'Uh yeah. Let me be the first to say I am soo sorry Bella.' Rosalie started. 'I know I was terrible to you and I apologize. I just didn't realize how much I cared until we left. Please forgive me.'

'I would but…' She looked frantic, I smirked. 'But there's nothing to forgive.' She sighed with a smile and, cautiously, stepped forward to hug me.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. It was nice to know she didn't hate me but…I'm not exactly comfortable right now! Jasper chuckled and gave me a knowing smile. I grinned at him in response.

'Me next, me next!' Emmett launched himself at me and hugged me like he always did. I missed it; hadn't realized how much until now. 'I missed you sooo much bells. And just look at you…Damn!' He looked at Jasper, a little nervous. He just shrugged.

'What? You're not wrong.' He tugged me left hand, effectively crashing me into his strong embrace. I leaned into him and reached back so I was holding both his hands.

'This is good; he's good for you, Bells.' I giggled and grinned at Emmett.

'Oh I know. And speaking of which…' I turned to smirk at Alice. She opened her mouth to speak but then along came Summer. No, not the season; Mine and Jaspers friend. She was wearing gray flats; gray and black, plaid shorts; a tight, black tank and had a converse messenger bag slung across her shoulder. She had the same makeup as me, only with black lipstick. Summer always had this bored tone, and look. Even when she was ecstatic she looked and sounded bored. The only time she ever seemed happy was when she was with Mark-her boyfriend-and when I say with…I mean _with_. No I don't eavesdrop you perv…But when one of us as a sleepover…it's hard to not overhear. But s'okay cause that's what Jasper is for. Heh heh heh.

'Friends!' She hugged us both and kissed our cheeks. She was like our sister; we love her soo much.

'Hey Summer!' We said together. 'Emmett, Rose and Alice; meet Summer, our very best friend and sister; along with her brother that is.'

'Who's that?' Rose asked.

'Why it's Josh!' I said animatedly to Alice.

'Oh oh, yeah.' She blabbed excitedly.

'So _you're_ the pixie he told me about…Hmm, I can see it.' Summer looked Alice over with approval. Summer and Josh are very close, just like siblings should be, and if she didn't like Alice…we'd have a problem. But they'll be biffles soon enough.

'He called me pixie?' Alice pouted.

'Don't get worked up, he likes you, I can tell.' Summer placed a hand on Alice's shoulder as she said this.

'How? How can you tell?' Alice was worried.

'Because I'm his sister and I _know_ him. He very rarely gets excited but hey, I guess some of your peppiness rubbed off on him.' Alice smiled.

Just then the bell rang, and the halls were flooded with rushing students. Summer hugged us all and walked to her English class; Em and Rose waved and headed…wherever they headed, I don't know. I hugged Alice and kissed her cheek before taking Jas's hand, leading him to our History class.

'They were nice.' Jasper stated, snaking an arm around my waist and kissing my temple as we walked through the halls. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his that was around me. I rested my head on his shoulder; he smiled at me and we kept walking in comfortable silence.

**Josh POV**

When lunch came I stepped outside, not needing lunch, and as soon as I did I was bombarded by the cute pixie from Biology. She didn't look like my usual type but something in me just knows _she's the one!_ Oh boy, I never thought I'd say it but…Does love at first sight actually exist?! I mean, I don't _love_ her; I don't know her. But I just felt the need to be close to her, to please her and make her happy. I felt this tug in my chest, pulling me to her and I don't know why. This kind of thing is for fairy tales and fairy tales alone; I don't deserve someone so sweet. Yeah yeah, I don't know her. But I can tell; I have a feeling…this intuition…that she is perfect.

Not that I'll let her know that, no sir! She has to make the move. I'll just waltz on up to her in all my sex-god glory and flirt like no tomorrow. Now I'm not being an egomaniac, but I've been around; and I'm good. But those days are over 'cause now I have the most spectacular woman in my sights and I intend to make her mine in every way. Yep, you heard me, _every way_. Like I said before, I've been around, and I know a virgin when I see one. She just screams innocence. Innocence which I'm going to claim for myself and destroy like the sick son of a bitch I am. She won't know what hit her.

'Hi!' She said happily, standing in front of me. I leaned back against the wall and looked at her with seductive eyes. Her breath hitched but I pretended not to notice. I smiled, still seductive, always seductive.

'Hi.'

'I'm Alice.' She breathed out cutely.

'Josh.'

'Nice to meet you.' I nodded. Just then Bella and Jas swept past and snatched her.

'Bella!' Alice whined.

'Nope. Time to flirt later Alice, you wanted to talk, so we'll talk.' Bella replied. She sighed dramatically but waved seductively as they turned the corner. I rolled my eyes; _this is gonna be just too fucking easy._ I smirked and rolled my eyes as I walked back inside. Summer came up to me with a curious smile.

'What's got _you_ so happy?'

'A cute little pixie who'll be mine by the end of the week.' She laughed.

'I'm sure she will, with your charms, brother.' I chuckled smugly, plotting. Summer walked away, probably off to find Bella 'n' jas.

After I had decided what to do I went to find Alice. I saw her, Bella and Jas standing amongst the hordes of students scurrying around. Bella hugged Alice and kissed her cheek, and then she and Jas were gone. Alice just stood there; not in a hurry, didn't look lost…hmm. I waited until everyone was gone, in their classes. I had gym, in which we were earning to swim. I am _not_ taking my shirt off! Not with so many whores in the school. That and it's outside, and I can't go into the sun. I walked up behind Alice and, without thinking it through, snaked my arms around her waist. As soon as I realized what I was doing I thought to pull away; but I can't look silly or wimpy in front of Alice. Guess I'll have to be bold today, *sigh*.  
She gasped and turned in my arms to find that our faces were closer than she thought. Her eyes glazed over with lust and she licked her lips; taking this as a good sign, I took her hand and lead her into the forest.

'Josh?' She giggled but I knew she was confused. 'What about class? Where are we going?' I stopped once we were well hidden and faced her. I pushed her up against a tree – knowing it wouldn't hurt her – and put my hands next to her face, on the tree.

'Alice, when I first saw you something sparked in me; saying you're the one for me. I won't deny you the choice, but I want you to know…if you want me, I'm yours.' Her face softened but she looked worried.

'How much do you know about me, Josh? How much did Bella tell you?'

'Enough. Don't worry babe, I can keep a secret. I have a few of my own I wish to share with you later; but for now, what do you say?'

Yes. I want you. In every sense of the word, I do. I've had many visions of you Josh. I didn't know your name or age or anything. I just saw…you. I got to know you before I ever met you; and though our personalities are a little different-'

'A little?' I interrupted. She smiled.

'More than a little different, I know we are meant to be. It's fast, but why waste time when you already know?' I grinned at her and looked at her lips. Her smooth, plump, pouty lips; I looked back into her eyes.

'Could I…kiss you, Alice?' She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

'I would love it if you did.'

And with that, I touched my lips gently to hers, she sighed into my mouth. I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss; I licked her lower lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips enough so I could slip my tongue into her cool mouth; tasting the sweetest, most delectable flavor to ever grace my tongue. She tasted like cherries dipped in chocolate, with a hit of – what was it? Wine? It was sweet yet sophisticated, just like her. I put my left leg between hers in a feeble attempt to get closer to her.

I took my hands off the tree and slid them down her sides; moaning as my thumbs swept over the swell of her breasts. Her head lolled back with a sigh, when my hands found a nice place to set up camp on her round, sexy ass. I pulled her up and sat her on my knee that was between her legs. She hitched them up around my waist, effectively pushing herself into my, rather uncomfortable, crotch. I could feel my dick getting painfully hard as she kept grinding against me. One fucking talented virgin, I can tell you that! She broke our kiss and moved to suck on my earlobe; my one weakness. I moaned, the beginning of a purr rumbling in my chest. She pulled back and looked at me with an oblivious expression. People don't PURR!

'Fuck! Later?' I pleaded. She nodded and went back to my ear. 'Oh god.' I was throbbing by this point. I started kneading her ass, pulling her closer to me as I tried to find some form of friction down there.

'Mm, Fuck! Did I do that?' She tugged the lobe with her teeth, grinding into me even _harder_ this time.

'Gosh you're cute. Yes baby, you did. I've never been so hard in my life.' I mumbled the last part, gasping for unnecessary air. She pushed me down to the ground, straddling me. I could only imagine what this would be like with no clothes. She spaced out for just a second, then smirked.

'Well, we have quite the imagination now, don't we?'She tapped my nose with her index finger and kissed it. Then all cuteness was gone and replaced, by _the_ sexiest words I've ever heard with _the_ sexiest fucking voice, in the world! 'Joshy baby, if you want me naked all you have to do is ask.' She leaned down and then rubbed her whole tiny frame against my body; pleasantly hard, but _painfully_ slow.

'Fuck Al, _I want you naked_!' Then she stood up, fast as lightening, and smirked.

'You want me? Come get me.' She darted away, deeper into the forest. I took off after her with all the speed I could muster, but she was faster. I heard a splash up ahead and got a little excited. I came to a small clearing and stopped. There was a trail of clothes leading to a river, ending with a black, lacy bra. Oh yeah, definitely excited. I followed it until I reached the water's edge. I squatted down and looked into the water. Suddenly, two tiny hands reached up and pulled me, by the shirt, into the water. Alice popped up and pecked my lips before ducking back under the calm water. She made quick work of my shirt and jeans; tossing the soaked material up onto the grass beside the river. I felt her trail her nose along the length of my cock through the flimsy material of my boxers. She yanked them down and threw them up, as well. In one swift movement I was in her mouth; moaning her name over and over. She licked the slit of my dick and nibbled on it before going all the way and taking my whole length in. She hummed and sucked, and bobbed her head in the most skillful way. I was so close, and so fast. No girl has ever done this before. With one hard tug of my balls I slipped over the edge and came in her waiting mouth. She swallowed around me and shot up, pressing her lips to mine without hesitation. She went to deepen the kiss and surprised me when my own cum spilled into my mouth. I drank greedily and kissed her back with force.

'Alice honey I don't think we should go any further that that today.' I breathed out between breaths.

'Why not?' She pouted.

'Because, When I fully make you mine I want it to be in a bed, and I want to take it slow. Things like this should be special. I want to pamper you and love you and I ain't doing that n a river.'

She smiled sweetly and nodded. We got out and got dressed; I had to run around to dry my clothes. We decided to go straight home with the promise of a phone call as soon as we got there.

This could be the start of something beautiful. I honestly can't wait.

**Soo??? Whatcha think? I love this story and it's been playing in my head for a while. Don't worry, more lemons in the next chappie. And yes, actual lemons this time. All the way, yeah!**

**Please review and inspire me with new ideas if you like.**

**Love to you all,**

**D.E.P. **


End file.
